Amour impossible
by Akaina-Ace
Summary: Akaina, fille de l'amiral Akainu s'échoue sur une île en compagnie de Portgas D Ace, une situation gênante pourrais bien les rapprocher.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Direction Ace au poing ardant !

Cela c'étais passé il y a plus de deux ans, Je venais de decouvrir qu'un pirate nommé Portgas D Ace avais étais choisit par Barbe Blanche pour être le capitaine de la seconde flotte de son équipage. Son fruit était celui du Mera Mera, se qui voulait se dire qu'il peut devenir du feu et même le créer. En ce temp mon seul et unique but étais de le trouver afin de le mettre en prison, car avec mon fruit du demon la chance étais de mon côté. Je possède le fruit du aqua aqua, ou le fruit de l'eau. Mais à l'époque j'étais loin de me douter de ce qu'y allait m'arriver.

Flash bash:

«Miss Akaina ! Nous avons detecté le lieu où se trouve L'homme au poing ardent ! Il se trouve sur l'île de Benkei et nous devrons pas tarder de le croiser » anonca mon subordonné.

« Bien, hissez les voiles en direction de l'îles, il faut le retrouver au plus vite ! » ordonnai-je.

« A vos ordres colonel ! » Dit-il.

Ace au poing ardent je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon rêve, te capturer. Nous naviguons sur grand line à la recherche de cette île, cependant je sais exactement qu'une grande tempête se prépare. Mais malgrés le dissuadement de mes soldats, rien n'allait empêcher notre combat.

Quand on arriva à cette fameuse île , son équipage a deja prit la fuit... tans pis.

« Soldats, je veux qu'une fouille entiere de île sois faites, pendant que moi et quelque hommes allons chercher au allentour. » m'exclamai-je.

« Tr, très bien, se serras fais au plus vite. » Bégaya l'un de mes soldats.

J'éspere de tout mon ame qu'on le trouvera. Par contre j'appréande un petit peux le combat, car Portgas D Ace reste avant tous un pirate de renomé mondial. Et puis après tout j'ai le fruit de l'eau, il ne devrait pas dévier mes coups.

Quelque minute plus tard, nous remarquons la presence d'un navire, avec selement un jeune homme, avec un chapeau orange, et un collier de perles rouges. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le reconnaitre. Il est plutot grand avec un corps musclé, il tient son chapeau tout en le gardant sur sa tête. Nous nous aprochons de son navire, direction l'homme au pong ardant !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2:** Un combat qui tourne au désatre !

Ace : « Ah ah ah, tiens colonel Akaina. »

« Oui Ace, je suis venu pour te capturer, tu peux commencer à dire adieu a tes nakamas, repondis-je, tu n'as aucune chance grâce a mon fruit du démon. »

Ace : « Eh, ah oui? Et bien montre moi un petit avant goût. » l'air surpris.

A l'instant ou j'allais lui faire part de ma première attaque, l'un de mes soldats m'interpella.

« Miss Akaina, s'il vous plait, allons nous s'en une tornade approche ! » Cria mon sergent chef.

« Non ! Je ne l'aisserais pas passer cette grande chance ! Ace, j'ai decidé que nous ferions un combat personnel, mes hommes s'occuperons du reste de ton équipage. » repliquai-je.

Ace : « Sa ne m'arrive pas souvent de me battre face a une femme, mais ne t'inquiete pas je n'ai aucune pitier » Annonça-il avec un sourire au coin de la bouche.

Je répondit, avec fierté : « Et bien t'en mieux ! Sa n'arrive pas tout les jours faire de se faire battre par une fille. »

Mes compagnons s'ennalla, il allait sur une île plus loins de peur de se faire attaquer par une de nos attaques. Nous commençons notre combat, même si il y a des risques de nous noyer dans l'ocean, je veux à tout pris le capturer, pour montrer au monde entier que l'âge de compte pas, nous pouvons être colonel jeune, et battre de très grands pirates. J'avais étudier ses technique de combat, pour savoir quoi faire. Pour évacuer le stress, je vida toute l'air de mes poumons, et respira un bon coup. Il lança sa première attaque.

« Higan ! » Cria Ace.

« Aquaaa wall ! » M'écriai-je.

" Aqua wall " est une technique qui permet de créer un mur d'eau pour se protéger des coups de feu qu'Ace m'envoie. Pour lui s'étais une deception sùr. Le feu ne peux pas vaincre l'eau. L'orsque que les balles arrivent jusqu'à moi, le feu s'éteint. Il essaye de se rattraper en lançant une nouvelle attaque.

Il cria « Kagerou ! » et un mur de flame se créa autour de moi. Je sentis de la panique en moi, Ace sentait aussi ma panique, il rigola, en croyant que j'étais prise au piége.

Ace : « Ah ah ah, toi qui croyer que tu allais me battre. Vennant d'une fille sa serrais imposible, même les vices-amiraux arrivent pas à me battre, alors un colonel ! Tu devrais laissais tomber ! » il me fit un cleint d'oeil.

« Laisser tomber? Ah ah ah, je suis la fille de Akainu, je suis pas du genre a laisser tomber un combat ! » Repondit-je en ricanant.

Je refléchie quelque seconde, je decida de lancer l'attaque " Aqua splash " un grand jet d'eau sortis de mes mains, je fie un tour sur moi-même, maintenant je compris que se n'était plus moi qui paniquer. Mon batteau s'agita, le sien aussi, la tempête devient de plus en plus forte, nous continuons la bataille, il en avait pas envie, je voyais dans son regard qu'il ne s'avais plus quoi faire, j'étais sur le point de lançais ma plus technique la plus forte, mais une grande vague m'en empécha, je ne vis plus rien, c'étais comme si je tomber dans le vide, je ne pouvais pas me débattre, c'étais trop violent.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: L'île misterieuse.

Je me réveilla sur une plage déserte, à quelque mettre, une fôret, en regardant un peux partout, je vois allonger a côté de moi, Portgas D Ace. Je fis un gros bon, choquer, je ne bougea plus pendant une minute. Me rappellant de rien, je me posa de suite qu'une seule question " Quesque je fais la ? ". Je regarda l'horizon, ma main sur ma tête, en gise de casquette, pour me cacher du soleil qui m'éblouie. Comment faire ? Je n'ose même pas le toucher. J'alla prendre un baton, je lui jetta dessus. Aucune réaction, alors je pris une pierre et, il se reveilla...et dit :

« Quoi... Qu'est ce que sait ? »

«H..heu.. »beguayai-je

J'avais peur de lui adresser la parole, jusqu'à, que je puit me résoudre à parler normalement:

« Tout sa s'est à cause de toi, si tu n'aurais pas fais une technique pour nous propulsez jusqu'ici, on serrait pas la ! »

Ace : « Quoi ! On est où d'abord ? » mal reveiller.

« J'en sais rien ! » Répondis-je prise de panique.

Ace : « T'es une colonel tu devrais le savoir ! »

« Colonel mais pas cartographe ! Ne confond pas ! T'es un pirate, tu devrais connaitre cette île. » Lui hurlai-je.

Ace repondit innocant : « Ne remet pas tout sur mon dos ! Déjà que tu dis que c'est moi qui nous a envoiez la. »

« Pff ! »

« Bon, j'éspere que tu as un escargot-phone sur toi hein... » répliqua sure de lui.

« Euh, en faite, il est dans mon navirre... » lui avouai-je.

Ace : « Et après on appelle ça "un colonel" pff n'importe quoi ! »

« Tu te prend pour qui à me critiquer, salle pigeon ? » Criai-je d'un ton très énerver.

« Pour le fils du futur roi des pirates, Barbe Blanche ! Tu ne devrais pas me faire du mal si tu ne veux pas avoir des problemes ! » Repondit Ace avec un sourire moqueur.

« C'est surtout toi qui devrais pas me faire de mal, je te rappelle mon père et le plus fort de tout les amiraux. » Lui expliquai-je.

« Bon déjà, il faudrait qu'on parte d'ici... »dit-je assez bas pour qu'il ne m'entende pas.

« Tu m'expliques se qu'on fais maintenant ? » Me demanda le pirate.

« A toi de voir. » Répondis-je

Je me demande combien de temps je vais rester avec se criminel. Comment nous allons faire pour partir car, sans contact de quelqu'un nous ne pourrons rien faire. La nuit vas bientot tomber, et personne encore nous a trouver. Ace me demanda d'aller faire un tour dans la fôret, pour prendre de la nourriture. J'ai hesité par peur de me faire violer par se type, mais j'ai finis par accepter.

« Bon, on devrait aller prendre de la nourriture avant le coucher du soleil. »

« Euh, oui tu as raison. Allons-y mais je te préviens si tu me violes, tu auras des sacrés problemes avec l'Amiral Aikanu. »

« Ah ah ah, ta des idées mort bide toi, comme si j'allais violer un colonel ! »

« Ouais... »

Je me méfie quand mêmes de lui, car il reste malgré tout un pirate.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4:** La foret.

Nous visitons la fôret. Il n'y a pas grand chose a se mettre sous la dent. L'orsque qu'un animal se montre enfin, Ace essaye de m'impretionner pour montrer qu'il a le meilleure fruit du démon, mais sans reusite. Il n'a même pas reusi a attraper un annimal. Il fini par essayer de me lança une blague stupide, si on peux appeller sa une blague.

« Tiens, tu n'as qu'à manger un insecte, les colonels doivent faire attention a leur ligne. »

« Ah ah ah, c'étais nul... » Lui repondis-je despèrer.

Ace d'un air vexer : « C'est toi qui est nul... »

On resemble a des vrais gamins, surtout lui. Nous marchons tranquillement, quand tout à coup, une grosse bête, se mis en travers de notre chemin, elle resemble enormement àune fourmis immence. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Ace me dit :

« Monte vite sur mon dos ! »

« Euh, non ! » Repondis-je énerver.

Ace : « Tu veux mourir, très bien, j'accepte ton choix. »

« Je peux courir, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille, que forcement je cour doucement ! »

Ace : « On verra bien. »

Nous nous sommes mis a courir, la fourmis géante ne nous lachez pas. Ace avais raison, oui je cour doucement... je suis à la trainne, alors pour une deuxieme fois y me reposa la question, et moi, tétu comme je suis je lui repondis non. Alors de force me fris sur son dos, il étais si chaud, je pouvais toucher son corps tellement bien musclé, sa peau étais douce, il y a seulement un truc qui gache tout, son tatouage dans le dos. Il transpirait, je voyais sa sueur coullais sur nos corps. La bête ne se fatigue jamais ! Ace s'arrêta me posa sur le sol, et me dit :

« Bon toi, ne bouge pas de la, je vais tuer cette fourmie ! »

« Non, NOUS ALLONS TUER CETTE FOURMIE ! » Dis-je en colère.

Ace : « D'accord, c'est toi choix. »

« C'est partis ! Enfin de l'action ! » M'exclamai-je joyeusement.

Je fis un grand sourire à Ace, je me leva, puis je commença mon attaque " Aqua Fist " celle-ci est un point fais d'eau et taper de toute mes forces, à distance. Ace fit son attaque " Shinka Shiranui " la bête n'en pouvais plus de nos coups, elle s'enalla.

Ace : « Tu es très forte, mais pas assez forte que moi ! » en ricannant.

« N'importe quoi ! L'eau bat le feu, tu n'arriveras jamais a me battre, Portgas D Ace ! » M'exclamai-je vexé.

« Ho... sava ! ne le prend pas mal » s'écria ace.

En réfléchissant, il avais peut être raison, je m'emportre trop vite, alors je décida de rester calme et de faire comme si l'homme en face de moi étais quelqu'un de normal. Car maintenant, la seule chose à faire et d'attendre qu'il y est un navire qui accoste. Pendant ce temps, nous la seule chose qu'on doit faire c'est esperais.

Sortie de ma reflexion, je lui dit simplement:

« Oui, tu as raison on s'en fou de savoir qui est le plus fort ou pas. On est bloqués seuls sur une île. Pour l'instant il faut qu'on trouve des vivres. »

To be continued.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5:** Nuit au bord de la mer.

Ace parut supris que je réagissent comme sa. Alors nous avons continuez à marcher dans la fôret à la recherche de nourriture et d'un endroit pour dormir. Cette fôret n'étais pas tellement grande en faites... Je pense d'ailleur qu'il y a plus d'insecte que de végétaux. Ace romput alors le silence :

« Bon sa fait deux heures qu'on tourne en rond, il y a vraiment rien à chasser ici... »

«Il commence à faire nuit ,on devrait rentrais à la plage, tu ne crois pas ? » demandai-je en baillant de fatigue.

Ace:«Oui on va rentrer, pour la nourriture sa attendra demain. »

Il avais l'air autant fatigués que moi. Nous sommes alors retourné à la plage pour dormir. Cependant, je craint beaucoup les insectes... et je commencais à en montrait quelques signes à mon rescapé, Ace.

«Heu... T'es sûr que ca va ? Tu resticule comme sa à cause des bêtes ? » Me demanda-il.

Je repondis alors sur un ton ironique : « Non je suis en treint de danser la ! »

Ace en rigolant à pleine bouche : « Franchement en tant que colonel ! Avoir peur de sa alors qu'il y a pas lomgtemp, tu voulais à tous pris me battre ! Ah ah ah »

«Oui et je t'es battu ! » Lui dit-je hésitante avec un sourire en coin.

«Hein ! pas du tout tu m'as pas battu d'abord, la tempête nous as stopé ! »m'interomp-il

Ce qu'il venait de dire étais vrai, la tempête nous as arrêter on n'as pas pu terminer notre combat. Je luit dit alors :

«Je te propose que demain on continue notre combat ! »

« C'est d'accord ! »repondit-il avec un sourire, que je n'oser pas avouer ma qui étais très charmeur.

Je lui repondis moi pars un sourire. Finalement Ace n'étais pas le genre d'homme dont j'en avais l'image... Et depuis qu'on c'étais echouer sur l'île, pas une fois il m'avais manquer du respect.

A deux on fini par s'endormir sur la sable, en entendant uniquement le bruit des vague, du feu crépiten que Ace avais fait, mais aussi : moi qui disait tous bas, des choses comme :

« Saletés de moustiche » ou encore: « C'est l'enfer ici ! »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6:** Un combat interminable !

En ce nouveau jour, je me reveilla, je vis Ace, préparer à manger,à côte de luis se trouvait une barque, il avait péchès quelque temps et était allé chercher des fruits dans la fôret avant que je me reveille. Il me fit un grand sourire est me dit avec une vois douce :

« Bonjours, le petit déjeuner est prêt. »

Je repondit alors, la tête encore dans les nuages : « Euh, bonjours, mais où as- tu trouvais cette barque? »

Ace : « Hier, nous n'avons pas eux le temps de visiter toute l'île, alors se matin j'en est profiter pour faire un petit tour et je suis tomber sur cette barque. ». Me fit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Oh, tu aurais dût me réveiller ! » Repondis-je en me frottant les yeux.

Ace : « Non, avec la nuit que tu as passé, j'ai preferé te laisser dormir plus longtemps. »

« Tu as raison, j'ai passer une nuit horrible ! J'éspere que quelqu'un va vite venir nous récuperer ! »

Ace : « Si tu le souhaite, après le déjeuner on n'ira revisiter l'île, si sa se trouve, de l'autre coter il y a un village. »

« Hum, je ne pense pas, c'est une île perdus, qui voudrais vivre ici ! Mais bon, il faux bien espérer. »

« Ouais » continua-il en souriant

Et voilà qui recommence à faire son sourire charmeur ! Je me secoua la tête légérement afin d'oublié ce que je venais de nouvelle fois d'ailleur... et lui dit:

« Oh, et le combat ! Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier ! »

Ace : « Non, jamais j'aurais penser a te faire oublier sa ! »

On se leva sans manger. Il fessa une premiere technique " Pyro Punch " j'esquive c'est coup de poing enflamer, puis je fis mon attaque " Aqua Tornado " et une grande tornade d'eau se fit, nous nous lançames dans un combat interminable. Epuisé de notre bataille, nous nous arrêtons, nous regardons dans les yeux et un fou rire commença, pourquoi? Sans doute parce que nous arrivions pas a gagner se combat.

Ace : « Ah ah ah, sa donne faim tous sa, tient prend un fruit ! » et me lança un fruit.

Je le rattrapa d'une seule main et je le remercia.

« Merci Ace, tu n'es vraiment pas un pirate comme les autres. »

Ace repondit gentiment en me fessant a nouveau son sourire charmeur : « Toi aussi tu n'es pas un colonel comme les autres, je suis content d'être tomber sur toi, et pas sur ton pére. »

Je lui dis d'un seule coup : « Arrete sa putain ! »

Ace : « J'arrete quoi ? » surpris.

« Ton sourire ! »

Ace en rigolant : « Ah ah ah, t'es bizard comme fille ! » .

Je lui fis aussi un petit sourire en coin de bouche, et je passa ma main gauche dans mes longs cheuveux noirs .

« Arrete toi aussi ! » me fit-il .

Je repondis : « Mais quoi, j'ai rien fais ! »

Ace : « Euh... Laisse tomber... »

Il avais l'air un peut géner, mais je n'y pretta pas vraimment attention. Après avoir fini de manger, nous nous dirigâmes vers la forêt.


End file.
